A toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir
by Cornelia Catalista
Summary: Les marauders commence leurs dernière à Poudlard, mais cette dernière années s'annonce pleine de surprise car Poudlard reçoit la Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Quelle ne sera pas la surprise de Sirius lorsqu'une vieille connaissance qu'il croyait disparu. Entre retrouvaille, competition, amitier et un debut de romence la dernière année des marauders risque d'être mouvementé.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Il était 10 heures 45 et nous étions le premier Septembre. Le quais était bondé de parent et de leur enfants qui se rendait à Poudlard soit pour la première fois soit pour une nouvelle année. Il y avait d'ailler une jeune fille de 16 ans environs accompagné d'un jeune garçon âge de 11 ans, il entrait à Poudlard pour sa première année. Ils avait tout deux des cheveux blond et de magnifique yeux bleu clair comme le ciel. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en retrait, et alors que le jeune garçon allait avançai vers le train, la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :

Je ne vais pas plus loin Jace, je risquerais de les croisés. *avec un petit rire* Et on sait tout deux qu'il vos mieux éviter... Je suis fier de toi petit frère et je le serais qu'importe la maison dans laquelle tu sera répartit.

Vraiment ? Eux veulent absolument que j'aille à Serpantard.

Je sais, je sais... Mais quoi qu'il arrive fait ce que **toi** tu veux pas ce que eux veulent. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Et puis n'oublie pas quoi qu'il arrive je serais là.

Merci beaucoup.

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement et le pris dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle lui dit d'y aller si il ne voulait pas rater le train. Elle le vit se dirigeait vers le train à coté du quel de grande silhouette sombre se tenait, elle les fixa durant un moment. Ces hautes silhouettes elle les connaissait bien pour les avoir fréquenté durant des années. Elle les détestait c'était a cause d'elle qu'elle n'aller pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui avec son frère. Elle soupira et se détourna, mais son regard croisa celui acier d'une personne qu'elle avait bien connut. Elle détourna le regard et disparut.

* * *

Sur le quais un garçon plutôt mignon de 16, qui aller passer sa dernière années à Poudlard à qui appartenait le regard acier qu'avait croisé la jeune fille blonde, était figé sur place surpris. Cette fille elle lui rappelé quelqu'un qu'il avait connut il y a de cela plusieurs années, mais ce ne pouvait pas être elle c'était impossible.

Sirius qu'ecce que tu fais ? Dépêche toi on va louper le train ! *hurla un homme à lunette*

Le dis Sirius secoua la tête et rentra dans le train.

* * *

On était en début de soiré lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Jace sortit du train et tourna son regard vers le château. C'était magnifique, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un sombre lac noir illuminé par de petite lumière accroché au barque qui le conduisait jusqu'au château. A ce moment là il était tiraillé entre la joie et l'impatience et la tristesse de ne pas avoir sa sœur à ses coté. Les choses était tellement compliqué avec elle...

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par la voix du professeur McGonagall qui leur fit un petit discours sur les maisons et l'école. Elle le fit ensuite avancer vers l'intérieur de la grande salle. Il croisa plusieurs regard de personne qu'il connaissait donc celui de Sirius Black. Regard qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs étrange. Mais bon ça n'avait pas d'importance. La répartition commença. Plusieurs personnes furent répartirent dans à peu près toute les maisons, jusqu'à :

Jace Hope

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers l'estrade, il s'assit et on posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Un jeune Hope hum... Je pensais que le premiers enfant Hope était une fille hum... Oh je vois, je vois... Bon revenons en a ta répartition... Je vois beaucoup de courage, un sens de __loyauté et de la justice très développé mais aussi beaucoup d'intelligence... Mais tu veux aussi faire tes preuves pour rendre les autres fier de toi hum... A tu des préférence ? Gryffondor ? Oui pourquoi pas. __**GRYFFONDOR **_**!**

Des exclamation se firent entendre de la dites table et il s'y dirigea un sourire au lèvre et l'air fière. Il s'assit heureux, elle serait fière de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait sombre la pluie ruisselé sur les pavé du petit village français Pré-au-Tons. Plusieurs jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers un grand et beau château blanc. L'institut de Beauxbâtons était magnifique tout comme Poudlard bien que ce soit d'une manière différente. L'institut de Beauxbâtons est dans son architecture plus raffiné. C'est dans une petite rue qu'était réapparut la jeune fille de la gare. Elle s'avança vers un groupe en espérant que tout aller bien pour son frère. Elle avait de long cheveux blond qui lui arrivait au niveau des hanche et qui flottait librement dans son dos tout en encadrant son doux visage au trait fin illuminé par de profond yeux bleu clair. Elle avait une démarche élégante et digne. Elle s'arrêta a quelque pas d'un groupe composé de deux fille et garçon. L'une des fille avait de magnifique cheveux noir corbeau ondulé dans lesquelles était éparpillé des mèches rouge. Elle avait des yeux sombre dans lesquelles on pouvait distinguer une couleur ambré. L'autre avait des cheveux argenté magnifique dans lesquelles elle avait accrochait plusieurs petit clochette en argent qui émettait un son cristallin a caque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle avait la peau pale mais de magnifique yeux lilas. Quand au garçon il y en avait un qui avait d'épais cheveux noir et légèrement bouclé, ainsi que de beau yeux bleu glace. Sa silhouette était musclé par le sport ce qui le rendait très beau a regarder. Le second avait des cheveux roux et de magnifique yeux vert. Moi musclé que son ami il était svelte et très mignon.

Lorsqu'ils la virent des sourires apparurent sur leur trait sourirent auxquelles elle répondit.

Vous allez bien ?

A peine eu-t-elle posait cette question, que les filles lui sautèrent dans les bras et se mirent a parler à tout vitesse et en même temps rapidement suivit par le jeune garçon roux. Elle jeta un regard amusé a son ami le plus calme qui le lui rendit.

Je sais je sais on ce calme, elle vous a manqué mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la tué. Alors on se calme. *intervient le garçon au regard de glace*

Merci Robb. *en lui souriant* Vous aussi vous m'avez terriblement manqué.

C'est normal tu ne peux pas te passer de mon charme irrésistible ma belle. *le roux*

Mais bien sur Alan... *la blonde blasé*

On ferait mieux d'y aller sinon Madame Maxime va nous tué. *intervint l'argenté*

Aube à raison en route ! *la blonde en levant le poing au ciel*

Tu n'a pas changer Cornelia. *rit celle au cheveux d'encre*

Que veut tu Ruby on ne change pas les bonne choses.

Et c'est en riant et dans la bonne humeur qu'il se dirigèrent vers le château qu'ils considéraient comme leur maison. La grande salle était magnifique, contrairement à Poudlard il n'y avait pas de maison mais les élèves était dispersait par « équipe » de 5ou 6 celons leur capacité. Chaque membre des équipes avait des affinité avec des domaine différent et y excellé ce qui lui permettait d'aider les autres. Il y avait bien sûr de la concurrence entre les équipes mais rarement de conflit, on contraire les élèves avaient développer un sens de l'entraide sans limite entre eux. La grande salle ressemblait d'ailleurs a un salon de thé conviviale. Des petite ou grande table disséminé un peu partout permettait de manger avec son équipe ou d'autre personne. Nos amis s'installèrent a leur table juste à coté d'un fenêtre qui donner sur la mers, dans un coin tranquille. Lorsque tout les élève furent installer et la répartition, qui ce faisait non pas grâce a un chapeau mais à une boule de cristal qui avait pour capacité d'analyser la nature profonde de l'élève, furent finit la directrice de l'institut se leva et pris la parole.

Cette années est un années spécial mes chers enfants. Plusieurs équipe parmi les meilleurs auront la chance de représente notre école lors d'un petit voyage d'un ans à Poudlard ! Durant cette années aura lieux le grand Tournois de trois sorciers. C'est pourquoi parmis les élèves présent **un** sera tiré au sort pour représente notre école lors du de ce tournois. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Des murmures excité se répander dans toute la salle y compris à la table des 5 amis.

On va forcement être sélectionne après tout on est les meilleurs ! *Alan tout excite*

Cornelia sa ne vas pas ? *Ruby*

Non c'est un vrai cauchemars... *en plaçant sa tête dans ses main*

Pourquoi tu va revoir ton frère ?! *Allan* Tu n'en a pas envie ? Je pensais que tu l'adorais ?

Ce n'est pas de revoir son frère qui lui pose problème. C'est de revoir les autres... *Robb*

C'est sûr que sa vas pas être simple mais on est là nous ! *Ruby*

Oui...

Le reste de la soiré se passa bien, tout les élèves étaient joyeux et le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Après avoir discuter avec d'autres élèves, nos 5 amis se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Leur dortoir se trouvé dans la partie Nord-Ouest du château, se qui leur donner une magnifique vue sur la mers qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Pour il accéder, ils devaient passer devant la grande bibliothèque prendre les escalier Ouest qui les conduisaient à la tour d'astronomie, passer par une petite porte dissimuler par une tapisserie qui donner sur un petit couloir qui donner sur une grande porte circulaire. Cette porte ne s'ouvrait que pour les 5 amis, elle les reconnaissait grasse à leurs empreintes. Ils suffisaient qui pose leur main sur la poignet. Une fois la porte franchit on entré dans une magnifique pièce circulaire, les murs était tapisser de bleu et décorer de dorure. Au centre de la pièce un grand canapé lui aussi circulaire et blanc faisait face à une cheminer dans laquelle brûler un feu. Il y avait aussi des petit pouce bleu, vert et blanc tout autour d'une petite table en bois. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la pièce, mais un plafond fort semblable à celui de la salle commune de Poudlard. Le plafond était une représentation du ciel étoilé de cette nuit très réaliste, on pouvait même de temps à autre voir un étoile filante traversé le ciel. Mais ce plafond ne reproduise ne ce contentait pas de reproduire le mouvement des étoile la nuit, le jour il prenait l'apparence d'un ciel ensoleiller. Sur le mur du fond 5 porte de couleur différente, celle tout à gauche était d'un bleu nuit, celle d'à coté d'un beau rouge groseille. Celle tout a droite était peinte en vert émeraude et celle juste à coté en lilas. Et enfin celle du centre était peinte avec un magnifique bleu. Chacune de ces porte donner sur la chambre de l'un des amis. La bleu glace pour Robb, la rouge pour Ruby, la verte pour Alan, la lilas pour Aube et la bleu pour Cornelia.

Sa fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi ! *Alan*

Je suis totalement d'accord. *Aube*

Ils étaient tous installer devant le feu, Aube dans les bras de Robb avec qui elle partageait un pouf. Et les trois autre installer sur le canapé.

Malheureusement on ne restera pas longtemps. *Cornelia*

Oui c'est dommage, mais je suis sûr que Poudlard sera génial ! *Alan*

Ils rirent tous face à l'optimiste d'Alan, puis près avoir discuter une bonne partie de la nuit, ils partirent se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

Au même moment à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore venait d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses élèves, des exclamation de joie, de surprise résonner dans toute la grande salle. Jace lui était fou de joie il allait pouvoir la voir et passait presque une années avec eux. Il était tellement heureux qu'un sourire idiot c'était afficher sur son visage. Son voisin le remarqua et lui demanda pourquoi il souriait comme ça.

- Cette années vas être supers ! *lui répondit-il en riant*

- Oui, c'est vrai. *rire* Oh, en faite je m'appelle Alexander mais appel moi Alex.

- Moi c'est Jace.

Un peu plus loin à la même table, quatre garçon de 16 ans discuter avec animation.

- Tu va mettre ta candidature James ?

- Évidemment, et je vais gagner comme ça Lily-jolie sera folle de moi.

Ses amis rirent face au sourire idiots qu'afficher désormais leur ami.

- Et toi tu va participer Sirius. *un garçon au cheveux châtain*

- Non, je ne pense pas. Après tout je ne voudrais pas faire de concurrence a notre tombeur.

C'est quatre garçons été ami depuis leur entré à Poudlard et malgré leur différence de caractère ils étaient très proche presque une « famille ». Il y avait James Potter avec ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux noir ébouriffé au point qu'on avait l'impression qui descendais tout juste de son balais. Il porte des lunette ronde. Ensuite il y avait son meilleur ami Sirius Back, il avait des cheveux sombre presque noir et quelque mèche qui tombé parfois sur ses yeux gris qui lui donnait une élégance désinvolte. Il avait des trait aristocratique. Ensuite venait Remus Lupin, c'était un garçon au cheveux châtain et des yeux ambré. Il avait le teint pale et sur son visage on pouvait distinguer plusieurs fine cicatrice. Contrairement a ses deux amis qui dégager un aura de bonne humeur, lui avait un aura mystérieux comme si il cacher un lourd secret. Et enfin le dernier très différent en apparence de ses amis, Peter Pettigrow. Il avait de petit yeux humide et de fin cheveux brun décoloré. Avec un teint terreux et était de petite taille et grassouillet n'était contrairement à ses amis pas très mignon. Mais il était populaire, ils l'était tous car après tout ils n'étaient nul autre que les maraudeurs.

Encore plus loin dans la table une jeune fille aux épais cheveux roux lui tomba sur les épaules et des yeux vert brillant en amande. Elle était très belle, elle était intelligente et elle était préfète en chef. C'est pour cela qu'elle se leva et emmena les premières années jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Il était six heures du matin le soleil perçait déjà à l'horizon signe d'un même journée. Ses rayon passait à travers les grande fenêtre d'un balcon éclairant le visage endormis de Cornelia lui chatouillant le nez. Ce petit rayon réveilla légèrement la jeune fille qui se mit sur le dos et cligna des yeux pour chasser les restes de sommeil. Une fois réveiller elle s'étira dans son grand lit en bois blanc délicatement ciseler. Elle se redressa et fixa son intention sur l'environnement qui l'entouré. Il y avait trois murs bleu ciel, celui où se trouver la porte d'entré à côté de laquelle il y avait un grand bureau blanc bien ranger, _Pas pour très longtemps. _Surle murs à gauche de la porte une autre porte menant à une belle salle de bain, et à coté de la porte une penderie. Sur le murs juste en face, elle avait accroché des tas de photo d'elle et de tout ses amis. Il y en avait tellement que l'on ne voyait presque plus la couleur bleu sur le mur. Et sur le dernier murs, celui où la tête du lit était placer et sur lequel il y avait la fenêtre, n'était pas bleu ou du moi pas dans sa totalité. On avait peint juste derrière la tête du lit le soleil levant au dessus de l'Océan. Oui le dernier murs de la pièce représenter la mer et le soleil levant. Mais il y avait aussi dans sa chambre une représentation de ces deux passion : suspendu au dessus de son bureau sa guitare et adosser à sa penderie sa belle planche de Surf. Car oui si il y avait bien deux chose que Cornelia adorait c'était la musique et le Surf. Cornelia sortit de son lit, passa devant le mur au photo, non sans un sourire, et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de son petit balcon qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'immensité de l'Océan. Et sourit en ce disant que Alan avait raison sa faisait du bien d'être là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a sa gauche puis à sa droite mais ne vis aucun mouvement les autre devait encore dormit après tout il était encore tôt. Cornelia respira un dernière fois l'air marin et retourna à l'intérieur pour aller prendre une bonne douche et enfilé son uniforme. Une fois qu'elle fut prête elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas déjeuné ?

- Oui. *en se retournant* Tu m'accompagne.

- Oui, bouge pas je prend ma cape.

Et son interlocuteur disparu derrière une porte bleu nuit. Elle sourit, il ne changerait jamais, et sa la rendait heureuse. Robb était son meilleur ami et son confident sur bien des sujet. Mais il était aussi le frère jumeau de Ruby, ils étaient très différent tout en étant très semblable. Il était calme et posé. Il parlait peu mais lorsque c'était le cas ses réflexion était toujours très logique et intelligente. Toujours gentille avec les gens qu'il aimait il pouvait aussi être très froid. Il avait aussi se coté protecteur de grand frère que Cornelia adoré chez lui. Ruby elle était plus énergique et adorer s'amuser et rire. Elle était incroyablement gentille parfois trop mais pas naif. Elle aimait foncé vers l'inconnu et adorer faire de nouvelle rencontre. Mais ils avaient tout deux ce regard mystérieux dans lequel on pouvait lire qu'ils avaient déjà vécut beaucoup de moment difficile ce qui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient si proche et pourquoi il était difficile d'avoir leur confiance. Mais une chose était sur lorsqu'ils vous la donner c'est que vous pourriez toujours compté sur eux. Elle, Ruby et Robb était extrêmement proche, ils étaient les seuls d'ailleurs à connaître la totalité de l'histoire de Cornelia. Aube, elle était la plus mature des cinq, elle était un peu la maman du groupe. Elle était toujours calme et ne s'énerver jamais, elle était aussi incroyablement intelligente, la preuve elle pouvait vous lire un livre entier de rune comme on lirait un livre écrit dans sa langue maternelle. Elle et Robb était ensemble depuis maintenant 4 ans et leur histoire semblait faite pour durée. Alan lui au contraire était le plus gamin des 5, toujours près à faire des blagues, il pouvait vous rendre le sourire en importe qu'elle occasion. A peine ouvrait-il la bouche que vous étier en train de sourire sans même vous en être rendu conte. Il voyait toujours la vie du bon côté et était très loyal. Et enfin Cornelia, très à l'écoute des autres elle est toujours de bon conseille et sait trouver les mots pour toucher le cœur de ceux qui en on besoin. Elle adore s'amuser et rire mais elle sait faire preuve du grande maturité. Elle a en permanence un sourire sur le visage mais si on la connaît on comprend que ce sourire lui permet de cacher ses peur et ses tristesse.

- On peut y aller ! Je meurs de faim.

Robb venait de revenir avec sa cape et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle, mais la directrice et les professeurs étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre. Leur futur départ semblait les stresser. Lorsque Madame Maxime les vit, elle les interpella.

- Bonjours les enfants, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Vous devez vous douter du sujet de notre discutions ? Il est évident que vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de votre années vous et vos amis, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous veniez à Poudlard mais avant de vous inscrire je voulais votre avis car au vue de votre histoire personnel Cornelia je comprendrais que vous refusiez.

- Non, nous viendrons **ils** ne sont pas un obstacle. En plus je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi d'affronter les fantômes de mon passer.

- Bien je me doutais de votre réponse. *Mme Maxime* Pensez-vous vous inscrire ?

- Nous n'en avons pas encore parler ensemble mais je pense que Alan, Ruby et moi nous inscrirons.

- Parfais ! Voici les papiers comportent la liste des chose que vous devez impérativement amené ainsi que la date de départ et d'autre détail. Bon je vous souhaite un bon apetit.

Ils la remercièrent et s'installèrent à une table où se trouvait déjà un groupe et discutèrent. Les trois autres le rejoignirent peu de temps après et Alan sauta littéralement de joie lorsque Cornelia lui appris la nouvelle. Ils passèrent la journée à rire et à se promener dans l'immense château qui au fil des ans était devenu une maison. Ils en connaissaient tout les recoins pour les avoir exploré chaque années un peu plus. En se moment ils étaient assis au pied d'un sol pleureur et discuter joyeusement du voyage qui les attendaient.

- Alors d'après la liste il faut que l'on prennent toute nos affaires de cours. * Cornelia*

- Pas étonnent à mon avis on va devoir assister au cours afin de ne pas prendre du retard pour les examens. *Aube*

- Sans doute... Ensuite il faudra prendre des vêtements chaud, logique il pleut presque tout le temps en Angleterre.

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est horrible ! Je ne vais pas tenir un an dans un environnement gris et froid. *Ruby*

- On a pas trop le choix petite sœur et puis hier tu avais hâte d'y aller. *Robb en riant face à la réaction de sa sœur*

- Mais... Mais c'était avant ! Et puis ne m'appelle pas petite sœur !

- On se calme vous deux. Ah il faut aussi prendre nos affaire de Quidditch. Vous croyez qu'on le pourra faire des match contre leurs équipes ? *Cornelia*

- Ce serais génial ! *Alan*

Ils continuèrent à rirent et à discuter encore une bonne partie de l'après midi puis ils allèrent manger dans la grande salle où la directrice annonça qui partirai pour Poudlard. Cette annonce généra différente réaction dans l'assemblé, joie pour certain, déception ou jalousie pour d'autre et même soulagement pour certain. La semaine qui suivit l'annonce et qui précéda le départ passa très rapidement. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour du départ Cornelia était dans sa chambre et bouclais ses valises. A la regarder ainsi elle semblait calme en apparence mais elle bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur. Des tas de questions lui tarauder l'esprit mais elle les chasser, ce n'étais plus le moment de se poser des questions. C'est sur cette initiative qu'elle ferma son sac de voyage. Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre qui semblait désormais vide. A côté d'elle sa valise, son sac de voyage et son étuis à guitare. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la mers en se disant que cette années elle ne surferais sûrement pas et c'était dommage. Elle jeta un sort sur ces affaires qui s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le salon et rejoignis ses amis qui l'attendais, ils lui adressèrent un sourire rassurant et ensemble ils partirent pour la cours où les attendaient le carrosse que de magnifique chevaux ailés tiraient. Ils saluèrent leurs amis qui resté, saluèrent les professeurs et montèrent à l'intérieur du carrosse. Vue de l'extérieur tout semblait petit mais à l'intérieur c'était très spacieux. Lorsque l'on entré on tombé sur un énorme salon très douillé. Canapé blanc, pouf de toute les couleurs un peu partout petite table, bibliothèque... Une ambiance bonne enfant y régner. Il y avais ensuite plusieurs petite porte, Madame Maxime leur annonça qu'il n'était pas possible malgré la place d'avoir des chambres individuelle. Nos amis décidèrent de partager la même chambre afin de dormir ensemble comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus petit. A cette époque ils installaient des tas de couverture sur le sol avec des coussins devant la cheminé. Ils passaient alors toute la nuit à discuter, à rire, à se raconter des secrets. Et ils avaient l'intention de faire de même aujourd'hui. Ils s'installèrent donc dans une petite chambre où se trouvait déjà leurs affaires. La nuit fut comme prévu longue et amusante. Le lendemain matin Poudlard était en vu, sa sombre et imposante structure se dressait devant eux. Le carrosse se posa doucement sur le sol, Robb sortit le premier et tendis sa main à Madame Maxime pour l'aider à descendre. Suivit après le reste de l'équipe et de l'école. Leur arrivé fit grand bruit surtout qu'au même moment surgissant de sous les eaux un magnifique bateau avec à son bord la délégation de Durmstrang.

* * *

J'ai besoin de votre aide

Bonjours cher lecteur avant l'approche du prochain chapitre je vous demande votre aide pour trouver des épreuves à la hauteur de l'évenement que Poudlard s'apprete à vivre. Il y aura 4 épreuves, chacune de ces épreuves fera appel au qualité de chaque maison. Donc une épreuve où il faudra à nors héros démontraient leur courage (j'aimerais une épreuve où ils affronterons leur peur quand pensez-vous?), une où ils devront faire preuve de courage, l'autre de justice et loyauté et la denière de ruse. Avez-vous des idées? Merci d'avance pour votre aide.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace se rendait dans la grande salle pour le repas tout en discutant avec Alex de leur journée. Les deux jeunes garçons été devenu de très bon amis. Mais alors qu'ils étaient dans l'un des allées de la cours extérieurs des cries se firent entendre et lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, ils furent surpris de voire un magnifique carrosse en provenance de France se diriger vers eux. Jace était fou de joie il allait enfin savoir si elle venait où non. Il n'avait parler de Cornelia à personne mis à part à Alex qui avait jurer de ne rien dire. Il vit tout d'abord sortir un garçon au cheveux sombre qui lui était familier puis une grande dame et ensuite il la vit. Il fit un signe discret à Alex qui lui sourit amuser et heureux de la joie de son ami.

De l'autre coté du couloir un groupe de 4 garçons regardait l'arrivé des délégation, Sirius avait entendu dire que les française était plutôt mignonne. Il vit tout d'abord un garçon sortir du carrosse, il reconnut immédiatement un joueur de Quidditch, puis tendre la main à une gigantesque femme. Puis un flot d'élève sortirent du carrosse mais son regard était fixé sur l'une d'entre elle. Ses long cheveux blond ramener sur son épaule gauche par une tresse lâche. Ses profond et magnifique yeux bleu clair qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé chez personne a part peu être cher se garçon de premier année... Sa robe de sorcière plaqué contre son corps par le vent, laissant ainsi deviné ses formes. Leur regard se croisa, il n'avait donc pas rêver ce jour là à la gare. Elle était magnifique, comme sortit d'un rêve il ne voyait qu'elle tout le reste semblait avoir disparue. Ce fut son ami James qui le sortie de sa torpeur.

- Alors tu as trouver ta nouvelle proie ? Elle est mignonne.

- Cette fille je l'a connais James. C'est Cornelia Catalista Hope.

- Hope ? Ce n'est pas le non de ce garçon de première années ? *Remus*

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était descendu du carrosse elle avait croisé le regard de Sirius Orion Black. Ils avaient été ami d'enfance. A cette pensé son cœur se serra alors que ses yeux été toujours perdu dans ces magnifique yeux gris. Tout semblait s'être figé autour d'elle, la seule chose qui compté était lui et elle. Mais elle fut subitement libérer de cette hypnose par un garçon à lunette qui détourna l'attention de Sirius. Une fois libérer de ce contact, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle devait à tout pris l'éviter leur retrouvailles compliquerais les choses et pourrais le mettre dans une situation délicate. Elle se mit donc à chercher du regard son petit frère qu'elle trouva à l'opposée de la cours au côté d'une jeune garçon de son age. Il avait des cheveux brun bouclé et des yeux noisette. Elle leurs sourit et se mit à avancer à la suite de Madame Maxime. La petite colonne se déplacer en rang bien ordonné, silencieusement (malgré leur nombre) et avec classe. On les fit patienté en compagnie des élèves de Durmstrang qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très bavard. Puis ensuite lorsque les élèves de Poudlard furent installer à table, le concierge un certain M. Rusard vint leur donner le feu vert. La délégation de BeauxBatons passa en première, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle le silence ce fit et tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Mais deux seulement conté pour Cornelia, l'un lui brûler la peau et l'autre était plus doux. Elle résistât à l'envie de fuir qui lui avait subitement prise et avança gracieusement vers l'estrade. Puis ce fut le tours de Durmstrang, leur entré fut plus « rude » que celle de BeauxBatons. Lorsque les élèves furent tous en rang devant l'estrade, le Professeur Dumbledore pris la parole.

- Notre école à cette années l'honneur de recevoir le Tournois de Trois Sorciers ! Ce tournois oppose les trois école dans un série de compétition magique. Il y aura un participant par école, ce participant sera le représentant de son école comme vous le savez. Mais je tiens à être clair, cette élève sera seul au combat et croyez moi cette compétition n'est pas faite pour les froussards. Passons où en étais-je ? Ah oui , une gloire éternel voilà ce qui attend le gagnant de ce tournois mais pour y parvenir il lui faudra survivre à trois tache plus dangereuse l'un que l'autre. Tout les élèves peuvent s'inscrire à cette compétition simplement jetant un morceau de papier avec son nom dans les flammes de la coupe de feu. Ne le faite pas à la légère car lorsque l'on est choisit on ne peu plus reculé... J'ai donc l'immense honneur de déclaré que le Tournois de Trois Sorcier est officiellement commencer !

Suite à cette annonce des murmures parcoururent les rangs de toute les écoles, car il est clair que l'on ne pouvais pas s'inscrire à la légère. C'était un engagement sérieux.

- SILENCE ! Merci, nous allons pouvoir commencer le repas. Je vous demanderais de faire un accueil chaleureux à nos hôtes. Je vous en pris prenez place à la table de votre choix.

Une grande partie des élèves de Durmstrang allèrent à Serpentard, quand au élèves de BeauxBatons ils allèrent à toute les tables. Cornelia et ses amis s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor. Cornelia s'installa entre Jace et Alan et Ruby, Robb et Aube se mirent en face. Cornelia sourit à son frère qui lui présenta son meilleur ami.

- Je suis ravis de faire t'as connaissance Alexander. *en lui souriant* Je vous présente mes ami Alan, Robb, Ruby et Aube.

- C'est moi qui suis ravis de faire ta connaissance. Jace n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. Oh et appelle moi Alex.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je ne parle pas si souvent d'elle que ça ! *en rougissant*

- Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas Jace, Cornelia aussi parle de toi. *Alan*

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. *en lui embrassant le haut du crane* Je suis fière de toi.

Jace souriait aux anges, ce qui fit rire Cornelia et Alex. Durant le repas elle sentis encore ce regard bruyant sur elle. Son regard, mais pas une seule fois elle ne tourna le siens dans sa direction. Elle ce l'était promise. Elle se concentré donc sur la conversation.

- Vous allez mettre votre nom dans la coupe ? *Jace*

- Moi oui, mais attention toi tu n'as pas intérêt ne serais ce que envisager de t'inscrire. *en lui ébouriffant les cheveux*

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'en avais pas l'intention et Alex non plus. *en souriant alors que son ami hocha la tête positivement*

- Moi aussi je vais m'inscrire sa vas être génial ! *Alan*

- Alan à tu seulement écouter le discours du professeur Dumbledore ? Ce tournois n'est pas un jeux. *le sermonna Aube*

- Je sais maman. *tire la langue*

- Alors la bravo Alan très mature la réaction. *Ruby en riant* Moi aussi je vais mettre mon nom, mais si tu veux mon avis c'est Cornelia qui vas être sélectionne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'as sœur est la meilleurs.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi je ne suis pas plus doué que vous. *Cornelia*

- Mais bien sur on lui dira. *Robb*

* * *

Sirius était assis avec ses amis à la grande table des Griffondor dans la grande salle.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis elle s'appelle Cornelia, on passait presque tout notre temps ensemble lorsque l'on était petit, elle était la seule à partager mes idées. On était d'ailleurs fou de joie à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard ensemble, mais le jour de la rentré elle n'était pas là. Et les jours qui on suivit non plus. Quand je suis retourné chez moi on ma dit qu'elle avait disparu... Ses parents mon dit qu'il y avait eu un accident et qu'elle n'avait pas survécut. Et lorsque je suis aller chez eux elle avait disparu de l'arbre généalogique. J'étais effondré, je n'ai pas quitter ma chambre durant plusieurs semaine puis je me suis rappeler qu'elle me disait qu'il fallait toujours vivre chaque instant comme si il était le dernier alors j'ai décider de croquer la vie à pleine dent et de vivre pour nous deux... Je ne pensé pas la revoir un jour, si vous imaginiez le choc que j'ai eu.

- On te comprend Sirius. *Remus*

- Mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi elle n'était plus sur l'arbre, pourquoi elle a disparu et pourquoi elle est là aujourd'hui avec les élèves de BeauxBatons. *James*

- Je n'en sais rien Cornedru, je n'en sais rien... *en prenant sa tête dans ses mains*

- Tu n'a cas lui demander. *Peter*

- Oui, mais si elle ne voulait pas me parler ? Après tout elle n'a jamais repris contact après toute ces années.

- Et ben tu dois vraiment tenir à elle Patmol. Tu ne t'ai jamais autant posé de question pour une fille. *James*

- Sauf que ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille pour notre Patmol. *Remus*

Alors que Sirius s'apprêter à répondre Dumbledore les firent taire. La porte s'ouvrit et il la vit immédiatement. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux de toute la cérémonie, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que disait le directeur. Il la vit ensuite s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor à côté de son frère. Il la vit rire, sourire, parler et ça lui rappelé toute les journées qu'ils avaient passer ensemble, les rires qu'ils avaient partager, à quel point il avais aimé ces moments là... Il ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, mangea à peine et n'écouta pas se que disait ses amis mais pas une seule seconde elle ne le regarda, pas un seule regard. Et cela provoqua chez lui un énorme pincement au cœur et il sentit une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle ne l'avait pas regarder pourtant elle savait qu'il était là, elle l'avait vue.


	5. Chapter 5

Le dîner était fini, Cornelia se sentait soulager elle avait failli craquer une bonne dizaine de fois mais elle savais que si elle avait croisé son regard on n'aurais pas pus empêcher de ce reproduire ce qui c'était passer dans la cours. Mais surtout, elle sens rendait conte, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvais lire dans ces yeux. Elle soupira encore une fois se qui agaça ses amis. Ils étaient tout les cinq dans leur chambre à l'intérieur du carrosse.

- Cornelia est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à nous dire ce qui ne vas pas ? *Robb*

- Et qui était ce garçon qui t'a fixé tout le repas et que tu a volontairement ignore ? *Alan*

- Attend un garçon ? Cheveux noir, yeux gris et mignon ? Sa ne serais pas le garçon de la cours ? *Ruby*

- Bien qu'ils soient très curieux ce que je n'approuve pas. *Aube* Ils ont raison sur le fond, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment mais bon... Ce garçon c'est Sirius Orion Black.

- Attend le Sirius Black ? Ton ami d'enfance ?! *Ruby*

- Lui même. *soupire*

- Mais alors pourquoi est ce que tu fais cette tête ? Tu nous a parler de lui toute notre première années et les suivantes aussi ! Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? *Alan*

- Ce n'est pas si simple Alan... Je ne sais pas ce que ses parents on pus lui dire à mon sujet. Je... Durant toute la première années je lui ai envoyer des lettre mais je n'ai jamais obtenu de réponse. Je ne sais pas si il est toujours celui que j'ai connu et...

- Cornelia stop. *la coupa Robb* En faire tu as peur ? Peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir.

- Je... Oui... *en baissant la tête* Et il y a aussi le fait que je ne veux pas lui causer de problème. Il a toujours était le rebelle de sa famille. *petit rire* Je ne voudrais pas que pars ma faute sa famille soit encore plus dur avec lui. A près tout ils me considèrent comme une traître à son sang.

- Et qui te dis qu'il n'est pas prêt à prendre le risque ? *Ruby*

- Si tu veux mon avis tu te pose trop de question, FONCE ! *Alan*

- Tais toi Alan. *Aube* Écoute Cornelia, on ne peut pas t'obliger à aller lui parler mais je pense que ce serais une bonne chose pour toi comme pour lui. Et puis si tu as trop peur rien ne t'oblige à le faire maintenant tu peu attendre de voir comment il se comporte.

- Aube a raison et puis si sa ce trouve lui viendra te parler après tout il ne ta pas lâcher du regard de tout le repas. *Ruby*

- Arrêter vous dites n'importe quoi. *en rougissant*

- Écoute Cornelia un jour tu ma donner comme conseil que la vie était trop courte pour avoir des regrets, alors je pense que tu ne devrais pas te poser trop de question. Après tout tu ne risque rien si tu le fais alors que si tu ne le fais pas tu le regrettera toute ta vie. *Robb*

- Vous avez raison mais je pense que je vais attendre un peu tout de même...

- Fais comme tu le sens, mais sache que quel que soit ta décision on te soutiendra. *Ruby en lui souriant*

- Merci, je ne sais pas se que je ferais sans vous.

- Rien, tu serais perdu. *Alan en riant*

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et Cornelia se sentit soulager d'avoir pus leur parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Suite à cette soiré pleine d'émotion ils partir se coucher.

* * *

Du côté des Griffondor, Sirius était dans son lit mais le sommeil refusait de venir. Il était totalement perdu que devais-il faire ? Aller la voir ? Attendre qu'elle face le premier pas ? Et si il allait la voir l'aurait-elle reconnu ? Que lui dire ? Être direct ou non ? Il était perdu... Il ne c'était jamais sentit comme ça. Il y avait cette joie, cette euphorie qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Il n'avait jamais cesser de rêver de la revoir, il y avait aussi cette étrange sensation qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Mais en même temps il se sentait mal, il l'avait pleurer durant des années et il continuer encore. Et là elle voilà qu'elle ré-apparaît. Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux où se sentir trahis. Tellement de question ! Il grogna et se tourna encore.

- Patmol si tu ne t'arrête pas je te tue !

- Désolé. *serre les dent*

- Sa vas pas ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Je sais pas quoi faire Cornedrue.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Mais elle ne ma pas calculer de tout le repas, c'était comme si je n'existais pas.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication et puis franchement Sirius si tu ne le fais pas tu le regrettera.

- Tu as raison c'est ce que le ferais.

- Bien maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser dormir, je dois être en forme demain pour la coupe de feu.

- Merci James. Bonne nuit.

Il se coucha soulager, il irait lui parler la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Cornelia et ses amis se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain matin. Madame Maxime avait décidé qu'elle emmènerais ce qui voulait s'inscrire pour la compétition s'inscrire ce matin. C'est donc en ligne et bien en rang que Cornelia, Ruby, Alan et les autres élèves mirent leur nom tour à tour dans les flammes de la coupe. Une fois que ce fut fais Cornelia et ses amis partirent à l'exploration de Poudlard. Les cinq amis étaient impressionné par a quel point Poudlard ressemblait à BeauxBatons tout en étant totalement différent. D'après les histoires il y avait énormément de passage secret, du coup les amis poussèrent de temps en temps des pans de mur, tirer sur des torches et parler au tableau. Leur bibliothèque était grande mais asse peu éclairer contrairement à celle de BeauxBatons où il y avait des pilier, un plafond de verre et où tout inspirer la légèreté et la tranquillité. Ils y laissèrent néanmoins Aube. Après il passèrent au étage supérieur et furent surpris par les escaliers qui bouger. Ensuite voulant garder du mystère pour le reste du séjour il se dirigèrent vers le parc où se trouvait le lac mais Alan aperçut le terrain de Quidditch et lui et Ruby partirent y jeter un coup d'œil. Cornelia et Robb s'assirent donc à deux au bord du et discutèrent avec entrain de l'architecture de Poudlard.

- Cornelia regarde. *Robb en lui désignant la direction du château*

La jeune fille tourna la tête et vit approché Sirius et son ami à lunette. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit le garçon à lunette faire un signe dans leur direction. Les deux amis changèrent alors de direction et se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Oh non, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?! *paniqua Cornelia*

- Te levais et sourire. *Robb* Et puis ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

- Merci.

Elle se leva alors comme il lui avait dit et lorsqu'elle se retourna ils n'étaient plus cas quelque pas. Robb se plaça derrière d'elle de manière rassurante.

- Bonjour *le garçon à lunette* Je me présente je suis James Potter préfet en chef, vous pouvez venir me voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Et voici mon ami Sirius Black. *en souriant*

- Je suis Robb Moon et voici Cornelia Hope.

- Alors comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ?

Voyant que Cornelia ne répondrait pas trop occupé à regarder ses pieds, où plutôt à éviter le regard de Sirius qui lui chercher à l'emprisonner.

-C'est diffèrent de BeauxBatons, tout en étant très ressemblant sur certain point. On a d'ailleurs perdu trois d'entre nous en route. Ma petite amie à craqué sur votre bibliothèque et ma sœur et Alan sur votre terrain de Quidditch.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, on a aussi entendu parler de passage secret on a donc tester plusieurs petit truc de film pour voir si on pouvais pas faire apparaître de pièce secrète mais sa n'a pas été très concluant.

- Ah ! Pour ça il vous faut les pros. Nous maraudeurs nous ferons un plaisir de vous faire visiter NOTRE Poudlard.

- Ce serais avec plaisir. Cornelia tu viens ?

- Euh... Non je vais rester encore un peu tu me racontera. *en redressant la tête avec un petit sourire*

- Comme tu veux à toute à l'heure.

Et ils partirent, enfin pas tous. Sirius était rester, il c'était promis de lui parler et il allait le faire. Un petit silence s'installa. Cornelia n'osait pas le regarder, et lui tourna alors le dos pour faire face au lac et s'assit. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, fixant le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Au bout d'un certain temps, durant lequel personne ne dit mot, elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il fixait lui aussi l'horizon perdu dans ses pensés. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changer, quelque mèche de ses cheveux tombait devant ses yeux. Ses yeux qui à cette instant la fixé aussi. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Tu n'as pas changer. *Sirius*

- Toi non plus...

- Tu vas bien ?

Cornelia ne répondit pas tout de suite surprise par la tournure que prenait les chose. Sirius lui se maudissait, il avait repasser en boucle la scène, réfléchit à des dialogue lui qui d'habitude savait toujours quoi dire il fallait qu'il lui sorte ça. _Quel idiot tu fais Sirius Black !_

- Oui on peut dire que je vais bien... Et toi Sirius tout vas bien ? Tu es à Griffondor à ce que je vois.

- Oui je vais bien et oui les choixpeaux m'a envoyer à Griffondor. Je te laisse imaginer la réaction de mes parents.

- Oui j'imagine très bien.

- En parlant de parents tu peux m'explique pourquoi les tient mon dit que tu était morte ?

A peine eu-t-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il sens voulut, il avait été beaucoup trop agressive. Il n'avait pas pus sens empêcher, malgré la joie de la revoir il était perdu et se sentait... Trahi ?

- C'est donc ce qu'il dise autour d'eux ? Que je suis morte ? Je suppose qu'ils ont même dut me faire disparaître de leur stupide arbre. *petit rire* En réalité je me suis enfui.

- Tu t'es enfuis ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Sa fait beaucoup de question. Je vais essayer d'y répondre. Un peu avant notre départ à Poudlard, mes parents on reçut des amis à eux les Malfoy je crois. Et ils ont dit des tas de chose horrible sur les moldus, sur les sang mêlé et les autres. Il disait qu'il ne mérité pas d'apprendre la magie, de partager nos vie, ils ne seraient d'après eux bon qu'a nous servir car ils nous seraient inférieure. Puis ils en sont venu à parler de Voldemort et de l'extermination des moldus et de ceux qui ne voulait pas reconnaître son pouvoir. C'est à ce moment là que tout à dérapé. Je me suis levé et j'ai protester, disant que leurs idées était stupide, que les nées moldus et les sang mêlé avait les même droits que nous. Tu imagine du haut de mes 11 ans je tenais tête à deux chef des plus grande famille de sang pure. Suite à mon intervention on m'envoya dans ma chambre après m'avoir préalablement giflé, et lorsque nos inviter furent partir je reçus la visite de mes parents. Je te laisse deviné ce qui en a découler. Sa a été pire que toute les autres fois, au point que j'ai perdu connaissance et lorsque je me suis réveillé j'avais des tonnes de bleu, coupure et même plusieurs cote fêlé. J'ai pleuré durant plusieurs heures puis je me suis rappelé de cette situation Moldu « A toute les larmes s'attarde un espoir ». C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décider que j'en avais assez alors j'ai verrouiller ma porte, fais ma valise et je suis sortie par la fenêtre en pleine nuit. Je suis monter à bord du Magico Bus et je lui ai demander de m'emmener en France. Je savais que l'à bas résider un de mes oncle, il avait été renier par notre famille parce que il n'avait aucun pouvoir je suis arrivé chez lui, je portais encore mes vêtement couvert de sang et mes blessure n'était pas soigner. Il ma fait entré et sa femme ma soigne alors que je lui raconter mon a été scandalisé et à envoyer un lettre à mes parents disant qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais me voir et tu sais ce qu'ils ont répondu ? *petit silence* Qu'ils s'en moqué et que désormais ils n'avaient plus de fille. Mon oncle et ma tante mon inscrit à BeauxBatons et se son occupé de moi. Ce sont eux mes parents maintenant. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec mes parents où autre, je garde juste un liens avec mon petit frère afin qu'ils ne puissent pas le manipuler et qu'il est quelqu'un sur qui il peut conter au cas ou...

Durant tout son récit Sirius était rester silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire il bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Il la regardait, elle regarder l'horizon absente, les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joue. Il les chassa d'un revers et la pris dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Moi aussi je suis partit de chez moi. Cette été je ne supportais plus cette situation, maintenant je vis chez James. Lui et ses parents son beaucoup plus ma famille que les Black ne l'on jamais été.

- Je suis contente pour toi, tu à trouver des gens sur qui tu pouvais compté et tu es sortir de ce cauchemars.

- Cornelia pourquoi est ce que tu est partit si loin ? Pourquoi tu ne ma pas donner de nouvelle ?

- Je n'avais que 11 ans Sirius j''avais déjà eu le courage de partir et je ne pensais pas avoir celui de l'ai affronté... Et je tes donner des nouvelles. *en se redressant* Je t'ai envoyer une lettre presque tout les jours en première année et les années suivante pour toute les fêtes et pour ton anniversaire. Je tes envoyer des tas de lettre Sirius c'est toi qui ne ma jamais répondu.

- Je n'ai jamais reçut aucun de tes lettres, je te croyais morte et j'étais... Effondré.

- Aucune lettre ? Je vois ils ont due toute les intercepté. *rire* Si tu savais à quel point je les déteste, tout ses fanatique de magie noir et de la pureté du sang.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi...

- Tu sais je suis désolé pour hier mais j'avais peur.

- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

- Peur de t'attirais des problème Sirius, au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublier je suis une traître à son sang !

- Moi aussi. *en lui souriant* On pourrais crée un club toi et moi.

- Tes bête. *en riant et en lui donnant un petit coup*

- AI ! Tu va voir.

Et il l'attrape par la taille en riant et lui fait des chatouille. Cornelia se débat durant plusieurs seconde avant de réclamé une trêve. Sirius s'exécute, ils sont tout deux couché sur le sol cote à cote. Sirius redresser sur un coude fixe Cornelia qui essaye tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration régulière.

- Tu m'a manqué Cornelia. *en souriant*

- Tu m'a manqué aussi Sirius. *lui rend son sourire*

- Tu veux bien me faire une promesse ?

- Bien sur laquelle ? *surprise par son air soudainement sérieux*

- Ne disparaît plus jamais de ma vie comme ça. Parce que je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, maintenant que je tes retrouvé je ne vais plus te lâcher. T'as du soucis à te faire mon vieux parce que j'ai bien l'intention de rattrapé ces 5 ans de séparation et ça que tu le veuille ou non. *en lui faisant son plus beau sourire*

- J'y compte bien. *en riant* On devrais rentré le repas va bientôt commencer. On mange ensemble ?

- Évidemment.

- Alors c'est partie. *se lève* Si madame veut bien se donner la peine. *en lui tendant la main*

Elle le remercia et ensemble ils retournèrent au château s'attirant les regards surpris de bon nombre d'élèves mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention enfermé dans une bulle de bonheur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les amis des deux jeune gens n'était pas là, et il en était de même pour son frère. Il s'assirent donc cote à cote et discutèrent de tout et de rien en attendant leur amis. Aube arriva la première et lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de Cornelia et lui fit en grand sourire et un clin d'œil puis elle partit sur un fascinent discours a propose de la bibliothécaire qui apparemment avait une tête de vautour, un visage aussi ridé que les vieux manuscrit de la réserve de BeauxBatons et était très très irritable et peu sympathique. Cette description fit rire Sirius qui dit à Cornelia qu'il adoré déjà son amie, ce qui la fit sourire. Peut après ce fut deux des amis de Sirius qui arrivèrent Remus et Peter, leur présenta Sirius alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en face d'eux.

- Alors c'est elle la Cornelia donc tu nous a parler ? *Peter*

- Ah, parce qu'il vous a parler de moi ? *Cornelia en jetant un regard en biller à Sirius*

- Peter je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit. *Sirius*

- Pourquoi mon petit Sirius ? Moi sa m'intéresse. *Cornelia en riant* Je t'écoute Peter vas y.

- Non Peter ne dis rien.

- Pourquoi tu as des chose à cacher Sirius ? *Aube*

- Finalement je n'aime pas tant que ça tes amis. *marmonna Sirius*

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur face à la mine boudeuse de Sirius. C'est donc un Sirius boudeur et 4 jeunes gens hilare que retrouvèrent James et Robb. James s'assit à coté de Sirius et Robb a coté d'Aube qu'il embrassa.

- Et ben vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez ici. *James*

- Ah James tu vas peut être pouvoir m'aider, d'après ce cher Peter, Sirius parlerait de moi mais suite à des menace on refuse me dire ce qu'il à dit. Alors ma très chère amie pense qu'il aurait peut être quelque chose à caché. Tu es au courent de quelque chose ?

- James ne dit rien. *menace Sirius*

- Tu veux dire mis à part que tu lui incroyablement manqué, qui n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui, que tu lui a donner des insomnies et qui te trouve supers belle ? Non je ne suis au courent de rien. *souriant*

Suite à cette petite tirade Sirius rougis, ce qui fit rire ses amis. Il baissa la tête mais la redressa vite avec un sourire idiot sur le visage après que Cornelia lui ai fait un petit bisous sur la joue. La grande salle se remplissait de plus en plus et le fait que nos cinq amis discutés avec les maraudeurs ne passa pas inaperçue cher les élèves, de même que les coûts d'œil que se jetait Sirius et Cornelia n'échappaient pas a la population féminine de Poudlard. Puis Cornelia vit son frère entré par la porte de la grande salle et chercher quelqu'un du regard, elle se redressa donc et fit de grand signe dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il la vit il sourit et tira Alex par la manche dans sa direction et s'assit à coté de Cornelia qui ne manqua pas de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Aube et Robb sourirent face à cette scène d'amour.

- Où sont Alan et Ruby ? *demanda Jace tout en repoussant la main de Cornelia*

- Au Terrain de Quidditch, pour faire du repérage pour les match. *Robb*

- Vous faites partit de l'équipe ? *Remus*

- Oui, Robb est batteur, Aube gardienne, Alan et Ruby poursuiveurs et je suis attrapeuse. *Cornelia*

- C'est génial ! Mais sa veut dire qu'on va devoir jouer les un contre les autres. *James*

- Non, sa veut dire qu'on va devoir vous mettre une raclé pas vrai capitaine ?

Cornelia reconnut immédiatement Alan dans cette réflexion, lui et Ruby s'assirent à coté de Robb.

- Qu'est ce qui vous dis que sa sera aussi simple. *Sirius* On a le meilleur capitaine, James, il l'ai depuis 2 ans et en plus on a remporter la coupe de Quidditch depuis 4 ans donc depuis qu'on ai dans l'équipe.

- Et ben vous êtes super modeste. *rit Aube* Mais c'est nous qui avons le meilleur capitaine.

- Vraiment est qui est cette merveille ?

- Moi. *sourit Cornelia*

- Toi ? *Sirius et Jace*

- Jace ne m'avais pas dit que tu était capitaine c'est nouveau ? *Alex intéresser*

- Non pas vraiment sa fait 5 ans que je suis dans l'équipe. Je crois que vous vous devez attendre votre deuxième année pour y entré ? Nous on peut ce présenter des la première années à condition de passer le brevet de vol. Et je suis capitaine depuis 4 ans. Et on a jamais perdu un seul match. *en sourient*

- Je savais pas tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? *lui reprocha Jace*

- Tu ne me la pas demander. *hausse les épaules* Sinon vous avez l'intention de postuler pour entré dans l'équipe l'année prochaine ?

- Oui je veux devenir attrapeur. *sourit Jace*

- Moi gardien. *Alex*

- Je suis sur que vous serez géniaux. *Robb*

- Et vous les garçons vous jouez à quel poste ? *Ruby*

- Je suis capitaine de l'équipe et poursuiveur. *James*

- Moi je suis batteurs. *Sirius*

- Quand à Peter et moi nous ne faisons pas partit de l'équipe. *Remus*

- Ils continuèrent à parler de beaucoup de chose jusqu'à ce que la conversation s'oriente vers la coupe de feu.

- Alors certain d'entre vous on mis leur nom dans la coupe. *Remus*

- Ruby, Cornelia et moi avons mis nos nom se matin. *Alan*

- Tu t'es inscrite Cornelia ? *Sirius*

- Oui, pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour moi ? *avec un petit sourire*

- C'est possible. *sourit*

- Et vous ? Qui se présente ? *Aube*

- Moi seulement. *James*

- J'aurais penser que tu te présenterais. *Cornelia à Sirius*

- Oui mais je ne voudrais pas faire l'ombre à James. Il pense que cette compétition est un chance pour lui de séduire Lily Evans.

- La préfète en chef ? *Alex* Il paraît que tu essaye de sortir avec elle depuis la première années mais qu'à chaque fois elle t'envoie balader.

James se mit à bouder et tous éclatèrent de rire. Cornelia se sentait bien, entouré de ses amis et des gens qu'elle aimait. Le repas se finit vite entrecoupé de blague et de rire et le moment de révélation arriva la coupe aller sacré ses trois champions... Le silence ce fit dans la salle, les retardataire s'assirent.

- Et voici le moment que tout le monde attends, les champions vas être choisit. *Dumbledore*

Il fit un signe vers le murs, bougea son bras et la coupe passa par la porte de la grande salle. Défila entre les ranger d'élèves et vint se placer devant l'estrade. Dumbledore tendit la main vers la flamme bleu de la coupe qui devint rouge et un papier sortit.

- Le champion de Durmstrang est Igor Poliakoff.

Le jeune garçon qui se leva sous les acclamations de ses camarade était grand et musclé. Il avait des cheveux sombre coupé très court et des yeux de glace. Il dégager un aura qui inspirer le respect. L'institut de Durmstrang avait sans nul doute un très bon champion.

- Le champion de BeauxBaton est Cornelia Hope.

Cornelia sourit à ses amis et se leva pour se diriger fièrement vers l'estrade pour rejoindre l'autre champion. Tout les membres de BeauxBaton applaudirent et ses amis se levèrent en criant. Cornelia sourit et se plaça au coté d'Igor après avoir serré la main du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Le champion de Poudlard est James Potter.

Tout les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent, enfin pas tous. Les élèves de Serpentard ne semblaient pas ravis. James se leva tout sourire fit un clin d'œil à une jolie rousse que Cornelia identifia comme Lily Evans et se plaça au coté de Cornelia.

- Excellent, nous avons maintenant nos trois champions mais un seul champion passera l'histoire. Un seul d'entre eux soulèvera ce calice du champion, ce vaisseau de la victoire... Le trophée des trois Sorciers. *découvre un magnifique trophée de verre*

* * *

Voilà alors qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
